


Useless bet

by kittenkenma (mik0rin)



Series: OiYama Week [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/kittenkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru always had the most stupid ideas to try to evade important matters and this time it wasn't any different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless bet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the OiYama week prompts: 
> 
> **Personality Swap** | ~~Singing~~
> 
> Ahhh hello there, day 4 and we're past the middle of the oiyama week, it passed really fast hahaha this is pretty dumb but I did have some fun writing it enjoy.
> 
> Happy OiYama Week!!!

“The one who wins pays for ice cream the whole week,” Tooru said to Tadashi and he nodded, assuring him that they had a deal. “And the one who loses is in charge of breaking the news that we are dating to everyone else.”

“How do we know if we won or lost?” Tadashi questioned Tooru with a raised brow and his boyfriend put an arm around his shoulders and stared ahead of himself.

“That, my dear Yama-chan,” Tooru announced with a devious smile and shining eyes. “I have no idea at all, we'll see when the time comes.”

“Huh??” Tadashi said with a naive expression but Tooru said no further than that, he kissed him goodbye and left.

 

 

“Kei-chan,” Tadashi said as soon as he saw Kei entering class, all the heads turned at him and Kei quickly went to his seat and promptly ignored his best friend. “Are you ignoring me?” Tadashi asked pouting and Shouyou entered the class right on time to witness him doing so.

“Hey, Yamaguchi, what did Tsukishima tell you?” he asked and glared at Kei. “You look angry.”

“Shou-chan,” he whined and sat down on his own seat, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks. “Kei-chan is pretending he doesn’t know me.”

“I gotta go to my seat,” Shouyou said with his eyes wide. “Immediately. Kageyama!!!” he called and went to the back of the classroom to discuss something important with the setter.

Tadashi snickered to himself and Kei side eyed him, suspicious.

Meanwhile, Tooru had just gotten into class with Hajime but didn’t say a single word ever since, his best friend found it weird, not being greeted with the usual _Iwa-chan_.

“Are you sick?” he asked Tooru, who rolled his eyes, Hajime expected an obnoxious response from him.

“Of course not, duh,” he said instead and leaned down on the desk. "I'm perfectly fine, Iwaizumi."

Hajime yelled and kept a good distance from Tooru during the majority of the day.

 

 

During practice, every single player missed at least one move due to Tadashi's shouts and his nicknames. Tobio's eyes twitched as he was reminded of Tooru by the way Tadashi said _Tobio-chan_ and not only him, but the rest of the team wanted to tape Tadashi's mouth so he wouldn't say anything anymore.

"Are you trynna pick a fight?" Ryuunosuke asked Tadashi with one of his signature threatening stares.

"Of course not!" he stomped on the court and Daichi mumbled something to Koushi while he watched the scene unrolling in front of them. "And no I'm not sick."

"Are you sure?" Daichi put a hand on his shoulder and Tadashi turned to look at the captain. He blinked a few times before he blinked one of his eyes stuck his tongue out to the side of his lips and hit his head slightly and replying Daichi with a _I'm perfectly fine_. "We need to talk once the practice is over."

Tadashi pouted but agreed with him.

"So," Daichi said and pushed Koushi to stand in front of himself. "You talk to him about his behaviour and everything we saw today."

Koushi nodded firmly and stared into Tadashi's eyes, the boy smiled and the rest of the team that stayed behind to watch the whole situation took a step back.

"We have noticed that you were acting differently today," Koushi said carefully and brought a hand to Tadashi's shoulder. "And we, and when I say _we_ I mean the whole team, are worried for you."

"How so?" Koushi turned to look at Daichi but was told to keep going.

"Awfully so," Koushi started and stopped to think over the words he should use on Tadashi, but couldn't think of anything to make them sound any better to everyone's ears - they were avoiding mentioning that - so he just delivered the blow. "You're acting like Oikawa."

Shouyou was the first to gasp and Yuu ran to stand by his side, Kei fixed his glasses and nodded in silence, Tobio looked like he might pass out.

"Me?" Tadashi was outraged - outraged that he was found out so easily and, just when he was about to add more to his speech, his phone that was on the bench started ringing and he ran to answer it - God knew what would happen if any of the boys picked up the call instead of him.

"Hello?" he said, already knowing who it was. "Why are you calling in the _middle_ of practice?"

All eyes were on Tadashi as he spoke - not that they weren't on him since the time he arrived at school -, exaggerated gesticulations and rushed conversation and a shriek of _what do you think you're doing, idiot?_ It was like watching a fight happen in front of their eyes.

And then, to everyone's surprise one Oikawa Tooru was waltzing into their gymnasium and Tobio pointed a finger before backing away and stumbling on Asahi's foot and falling flat on the well polished floor.

"What is the grand king doing here?" Shouyou asked huffing and Tooru laughed. "Are you a witch, Suga-san? You just mentioned his name and 'puff' he appeared."

"I am here with one and only purpose and before anything can happen I need to say that," he turned to Tadashi and pointed a finger, the boy frowned. "Ha, Yama-chan, you lost. Now say it."

The looks went from Tooru to Tadashi and then back at Tooru.

"Wait a second," Tooru raised a finger and pulled Hajime from somewhere, he was standing behind everyone else with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a look that screamed _murder_. "Here, Iwa-chan, you stay here and watch this too."

"Yama-chan, please." Tadashi eavesdropped someone yell-whisper _Yama-chan??_ to whoever was by his side. Tadashi just wanted to be done with it.

"I- uhm," Tadashi started and Tooru looked triumphant. "I-I-" he kept on trying and couldn't look anyone in the eyes, especially his best friend or Shouyou who looked like he was in the middle of watching the climax of a movie. "I'm dating Oikawa-san." he blurted out and closed his eyes, waiting for the negative responses from his friends but the only one who reacted loudly was Shouyou, if that was of any surprise.

"So this is why you dragged me here for?" he heard Hajime questioning with a hint of anger on his voice. "Trashykawa, you just wasted my time to force the poor kid to announce something I _already_ knew."

Tooru gasped and Tadashi watched from the sidelines slowly trying to get the hell out of there before anyone decided to ask him questions.

"It's okay, Yamaguchi," Kei said, putting a hand on Tadashi's shoulder, making the freckled kid jump on his tracks. "We all knew, we were just worried that Oikawa was affecting your senses to the point you started acting just like him."

"You _knew_??" said Tadashi, joined by the voices of Shouyou and Tobio. "What the hell!"

"Suga-san, so why did you look like you didn't know?" he asked, meanwhile, Tooru and Hajime started yelling at each other and Tadashi looked at them in time to witness Tooru receiving a spike on the face.

"I didn't want to embarrass you, but it seems that your own boyfriend did that for you." Tadashi clawed at his face as he turned red.

"I'm sorry, Yama-chan," he heard Tooru shouting from the floor, clutching his stomach and face at the same time and Hajime leaving the court with a wave directed to the Karasuno players. "I'm an idiot."

"I'm so glad you know that." he shouted back and giggled, Shouyou and Tobio still stared at him like he was from another planet, but they'd have to learn how to deal with this piece of information because little did they know that they'd have to endure Tooru's presence more than they expected or wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, the bet was basically Oikawa should act like Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi ike Oikawa, and whoever was discovered and had it pointed out to them would lose, Iwaizumi didn't manage to say he was mimiking Yamaguchi's behavious aka he doesn't stand out the way Oikawa does hahahaha
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
